Hetalia Hight School:Natari No Baka
by XxDragonstarxX
Summary: After being made territory by Russia,Natari goes through her misadventures as a freshman in Hetalia Gauken.
1. New to the School and Russia San!

Chapter One: new to the school and Russia san

_I was a normal girl in my school in Jersey… Normal in my case, perhaps. I wasn't pretty, or one of those girls that flirt and giggle over guys. No… I was a student that __**studied**__… I went to that school to get an education, a life when I grow up. I drew, wrote, and participated in role plays. I took classes of Tae Kwon Do. I had a few friends, a few __**good**__ friends. I was teased by popular kids, and I was bullied. Did I care?... heck no. I didn't. I was happy how I was. That all changed when my principal sent me to another school who knows where. That all changed… but how?_

"State your name."

"Natari Shinigami."

Natari fiddled her fingers as the man behind the desk asked her multiple questions. _Figures. A new student at a school has to give her information._ She thought as the man wrote down her name. "Date of birth?"

"June 18th, six years before the terror attack at New York, sir." Natari answered. The golden brown haired girl wasn't so fond of giving out her information so easily. She sighed. She really wanted to get out of the office.

"Place of birth?"

"New York." Natari replied. She was proud of being a pure blood Yorker, and not being born in Jersey. She liked New York better than where she lived before coming to the school.

"Territory of?"

Natari's automatic answer was "I'm not a territory." What did the man mean by that? She looked slightly confused, but she shrugged it off.

"Alright, dearheart. You have the choice of three dorms. Dorm numbers 16, 45, and 63. You must have your choice by the end of the say, or else you'll have nowhere to sleep." The man told her, handing her textbooks to her. "Now, your first class is in the North American class. That's two corridors down and the first class on your right. Have fun, young lady! Don't get into trouble!"

Natari wandered up and down the halls, not knowing where she was. She passed the European class, and then the Indian class. Where the heck was the North American class? She was absolutely lost, and she didn't ask for directions?! "Arrrrgggghhh!" she yelled, her aggravation echoing down the hallways. She lowered her head, embarrassed if someone had heard. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ she thought, pulling her hair slightly. _How could be so dumb, you git?!_

"Hey, what's the matter, aru?"

Natari turned to see an awfully cheery boy come towards her, wearing the school uniform and carrying a…_ Is that a panda?!_ She thought as she saw the black and white cub in the boy's schoolbag. "Nothing's the matter." she replied shyly. "Just a little lost that's all…"

"Oh, you're lost then aru? Which class are you supposed to go to?" the boy asked cheerfully, making the panda perk its ears and grunt complaint.

"The North American class." she answered, starting to tug her schoolbag strap. "I can't find it…" she started to look around again. "Can you help me?"

"The North American class? Oh, you're going the wrong way, aru! It's that way, aru."

the boy pointed to the right. "Just a few classes down, aru. You can't miss it, aru!"

" T-thanks…" Natari stuttered nervously. She wasn't fond of talking to boys that much. As she turned, the boy coughed.

" Well, aru. The bell doesn't ring in a while, so why don't we chat, aru?" the boy asked, scratching the back of his head. " Russia san and me are hanging out by the teacher's lounge, aru. Why don't you join us?"

Natari blinked. Someone was inviting her?! Her, a nerd, and outcast?! "S-s-sure…why not?" she stammered as the boy took her arm and pulled her away.

"This is Russia san."

At the door to the teacher's lounge, stood a very tall young man. He had a menacing presence that made Natari cower away like a Chihuahua, but he still had a smile plastered onto his face. He had short hair that looked like starlight, and deep purple eyes. The thing that even surprised her more was that he was named Russia. "He-llo?" Natari stuttered. Russia looked down at her and his smile broadened.

"Hi!" Russia greeted. He was just as cheerful as the other, but there was something… dark about him. The other boy stood next to Russia, hands clamped behind his back.

"I'm China. It's very nice to meet you, aru!" the boy introduced himself, bowing. "And what is your name, aru?"

"Natari. Natari Shinigami." she replied, a smile on her face. China smiled as well, but Russia was focused on something else on her. Natari was confused. China was just confused as her.

"Russia san? Russia san!" China prodded his friend, who reached for something in his backpack. In a swift movement, Russia clamped something around her neck, which made Natari yelp in surprise.

"He-hey!! I can't take this off!" she yelled as she tried to rip the collar off. Russia started to laugh, while China looked more surprise by the second.

"That's the point, dearheart! You're my territory now! You can't run away, or else I'll invade your house! You answer to _me_ now!"


	2. The Roommate

"Natari chan… I'm sorry that Russia chan did that to you, aru…"

Natari walked down the hallway, head down and looked as beat as a dog. China followed her, but she wasn't happy about it. She wasn't happy about _anything. _The school, the students… nothing! "Listen, _aru._ You better get your fat, ugly presence out of here, before I do it myself!" she hissed between clenched teeth and turning to poke China several times in the stomach. He rubbed his stomach in complaint, but said nothing. "And I don't want to be any kind of friend with you, or anyone in this damn school!"

"Well…" he murmured, looking hurt. "That's nice to know, aru…"

China turned, leaving Natari with a sour taste in her mouth. She licked her lips, trying to get rid of the taste. She watched as the boy walked away. _Way to go, you stupid girl. You just got rid of your only chance of a friend!_

Natari entered the room that China had pointed out earlier. Several students were in it, and she meant several, she meant a lot! There were thirty students waiting for class to start, and that was only slightly over the amount of chairs there were. One student with shaggy, brown hair pointed and cried out : "Hey! A new student! Whaz up?!"

With that, multiple students joined in, crying out different greetings and stating their names.

"Howdy! I'm Texas!"

"Hi… I'm Pennsylvania. You could call me Penn."

"Aloha! Hawaii here!"

"New Jersey. What's up?"

Natari was slightly confused. These were, or most of the 50 states! She bowed slightly and introduced herself. "Natari Shinigami from New York." She muttered as the clatter rose.

"Wha?! New York?!"

"Hahahaha! Looks like you got yourself a rival, Jersey!"

"New York, as in the 'Place where no one sleeps'?!"

"Now now class. Hush and listen here."

The teacher walked in, a pretty female with blonde hair. "We have a new student today, as most of you have noticed." She announced, sitting at her table. "Hello, I'm Ms. Florida. Nice to meet you! America will be pleased to have another… _female_ in the room."

Natari blinked. "Ah..well, uh… Yes, I'm happy to be here, ." she stammered, not being able to word her sentences right. Ms. Florida laughed.

"Well, he's out sick today. We'll just have to cope without him." at those words, an uproar rose from the class. Natari laughed, taking a seat next to Ohio and Michigan. "So… Open your books to page 15 and start reading. Oh, and New York? Have fun, 'kay?"

Natari sighed as she exited the office with her choice of dorm. _Dorm number16 can't be all that bad, no?_ she asked herself as she wandered a large corridor with many doors on the walls. _12, 13, 14… ah, 16! There it is!_ She thought as she reached her dorm, slightly opening it. "Hello?"

"Oi! Who's there?!"

"Uh…"

"Damn it, Italy! I told you not to come over at this time!"

"I-I'm not Italy! I'm New Yor-I mean Natari, your roommate…"

Who is Natari's roommate?! Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Tour of the Facilities

Chapter 3: Tour of the "Facilities"

"Roommate?"

The door swung open, reveal a blond young man with piercing blue eyes staring down at Natari. She could have sworn that she shrunk away, cowering like a Chihuahua in the presence of a Doberman. The man waited for Natari to reply without any hurry or aggression. Natari stuttered and pushed up her glasses to the top of her nose. "Y-yes sir. Roommate." she told him, trying to look fearless. The man blinked and remained quiet for quite some time before reacting.

"I can see you trembling there." the man simply said, which made Natari tremble even more.

"T-trembling? W-w-who's trembling? N-not m-me, no!" she stammered, not being able to look the man in the eyes. _This was her roommate?!_

The man didn't laugh. Nor did he get angry. Natari hoped that she didn't do anything wrong, or possibly the man would throw her out before she even set foot inside the dorm! Finally the man spoke. "It's very quiet without a roommate. I'm satisfied that I'm alone." The man started to close the door again, but Natari didn't let him. She tried to push the door open again while the man pushed back.

"No! Please! I don't have anywhere else to go!" she wailed, sounding like a lost child without anyone to help her. Most of the other students were already peeking out of their dorms, pointing and laughing and shaking their heads. She looked around, embarrassed. "You're embarrassing me!"

"No, you're embarrassing me. Stop pushing the door open!" the man scoffed, adding more force to the door. Natari yipped in complaint and tried her hardest to keep the door open. She was losing; the door was left ajar only a tiny bit, so she couldn't see the man anymore. She growled, and pushed on the door harder, which made her even more tired. Suddenly, the man stopped pushing on his side, and made Natari tumble into the room and land on her stomach. "Fine. Just don't bicker like girls do, or make any phone calls to your friends and talk for hours." The man growled, tossing Natari's luggage onto one of the two beds in the room. "You don't invite any friends, listen to music, put on choking perfume…"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." Natari muttered, picking herself up. "I don't do any of those things, anyway."

"Well, don't start." The man barked back, sitting on a bed. "Now, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Germany. I like to keep things tidy around here, so don't make any messes."

"Nice to meet you, Germany." Natari said sternly, looking around the room. A window faced outside, while books were placed nicely on their shelves. "So, who else lives in these dorms?"

"Plenty of people I know, while several I don't know." Germany replied. "I know that two loud people live next door. England and America. I've known them since a long time ago. Right now, America is sick, so he's enjoying himself by vomiting on England's shoes."

Natari made a disgusted face. _That's disgusting._ She thought, while Germany continued.

" The two Italy brothers live across the hall. They're always arguing. Canada and France live two dorms down. They're very quiet, unlike some people around here." Germany scoffed as a yell echoed down the hallway. Natari tilted her head at the sound, and started to laugh. "That's probably England." Germany told her, standing up and walking to the door. Natari followed him as he opened the door and looked outside. Looking over his shoulder, she saw another man in the hallway, yelling at someone who was in his dorm. The man had short, ruffled blond hair, not like Germany, which was pulled back. He had angry green eyes, which flashed with rage as he continued bawling.

"Damn it, America, you load of c**p! That's the fifteenth time this week that you threw up on my leather shoes!" the man cried out, pointing inside his room accusingly. A feeble, yet amused, voice came from inside.

"S-sorry England. I can't help where I throw up!" the voice argued with England. England let out a snort.

"I know that, you _git_. You just make yourself throw up on my shoes and not in the toilet or garbage or something like that!" England yelled back, and Natari realized that all the students were watching the arguing duo.

"I have a feeling that there's going to be a lot of gossip about them tomorrow." Natari told Germany, who just realized that Natari was so close to him. He nudged her so he could get some personal space and closed the door.

"No. That's not new, what's going on with England and America. That was before the Revolutionary War." Germany explained. "That's why they always argue. England's not happy about America being a country. America wasn't happy when England took all his money way back when, and expressed it when he dumped all of England's tea into the toilet."

"Yeah, I know that." Natari bragged. "I love history, it's my favorite subject. I like the Revolutionary War. It's my favorite one ever!"

"Just don't let England catch you saying that, or else he'll have your head." Germany told her going into the bathroom, which was a little door in the corner. "Wait here."

Natari nodded as he disappeared behind the door. _Wow. This is a nice school. Better than my old one._ She thought to herself as she realized the collar that Russia had put around her neck. She growled like a dog and tried to take it off, but all it did was hurt her. _Great, stuck like a fox in a trap. _


	4. Stolen from Him

Chapter 4: Stolen from Him.

Natari opened her mouth in a loud yawn. Today was her true first day at this school, and she wanted to make a good impression on everyone that's in the damn school! Germany already left somewhere without telling her, so she woke up alone and got ready alone. Everything was alone for her any way. Back in her old school, she used to like to stay in the sidelines most of the time. Maybe that's why she didn't have any friends in her old school? _Well...I did have a few..._

She shook her head as soon as she started to think about the names. _No! School! School is first! School is first! School is first..._ she shook her head again and growled. She had to get read for school, by the way, and thinking about the past is not important in the present. She piled her notebooks up and got dressed. She slung her back pack over her uniform and fixed herself for the new day. _At least today is Friday!_ She thought, humming a song as she exited the dorm. Most of the students were talking to each other in the hallways, laughing and gossiping about past events. She felt alone again, but shaking her head like she always did to clear her mind, she started to head down the corridor.

Something collided with her, making her fall to the ground in an instant. She turned red with embarrassment and anger as she saw the students watching her. She was about to snap "Whatchu looking at?" in New Yorkese, her favorite language, when the "attacker" spoke.

"Ughh... Who's there?"

"A girl that you just ran over."

"Really?"

"Really."

Natari was surprised when the male student didn't know what was going on. _Well, I don't know what just went on either._ "Are you alright?" the student spoke again,jerking Natari from her thoughts.

"Well, if I'm on the damn floor, do you think I'm alright?" she snapped back, and the student let out a "ohhh" of surprise.

"New York?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, your aggression was a hint, and your posture was too, all... in a rush, like most Yorkers are."

"Are you insulting me?" Natari growled, showing how angry she can get. The student didn't back off.

"Nooo... I'm just saying how you look like."

"So you're saying that I'm not intact?"

"Pretty much it."

Natari stood up to face the student, fury showing in her expression. The student seemed unphased; he just started to laugh. Suddenly, there was a loud voice, making the student shut up at last. "America! Stop harassing the girl and get to..." Natari recognized the bark of England, which was interrupted by a bout of coughing. "Class..." the blond finished weakly, slamming his door shut. He walked up to America, who was poking Natari in the arm. "Why are you poking her?"

"She's from New York! I luvz me some Yorkese!" America told him in slang. Natari sniffed and looked at England. _Help me..._

"She don't look happy. She looks like a rabid hamster that's about to tear your eyes out." England gruffly said, edging in between them. "I'm sorry for my friend here. I'm England. Pleased to meet you." he held out his hand, but Natari stared at it, not knowing what to do. She tried to think back to her days at New York. _Oh yeah! It's one of those... weird handshakes people with hoodies use!_ She remembered. Grabbing his hand, she tried to imitate the "ghetto handshake" or so she called it. England looked at her in bewilderment, while America started to laugh even harder. "What are you doing?" England asked.

"It's a New Yorkese handshake!" America explained, while pushing him out of his way. "Here, I'll show you."

America slapped Natari's hand both ways, both up and down. They butted knuckles forward, backward, and up. Shaking their hands, they hi fived up high and down low behind their backs. Breaking up with a back hand slap, Natari started to laugh. "There we go! 'N what!" she told England, who was watching with a sickened expression.

"Don't mind him. He's not used to the 'awesomeness.'" America laughed as he wrapped his arm around her neck. Natari tensed, pulling away with a 'nuh uh.' He blinked and released her. "Well, come on, England, let's get back to class." he said as he turned away. He looked over his shoulder. "Bye Yorkie!"

Natari ducked her head as a textbook whizzed over her. Its thrower was Jersey, a rather ragged boy with brown hair and eyes. She snorted as Penn laughed quietly two seats away. Texas sniffed. "I reckon it's funny to watch those two bicker, ol' Quaker state?" the brown haired boy with the cowboy hat asked. Penn stuttered. "N-no, I just have a cold." Penn let out a sneeze to convince Texas, who snickered and kicked up his feet on his desk. Natari meanwhile hurled the book back at Jersey, which hit him in the face. She began to laugh as he recovered from the impact.

"Damn you, York and your defensive comebacks!" he cursed, while Michigan, Ohio, and Indiana gathered in a huddle towards the back of the class, looking nervous. They were bunched up like little children,which made Natari laugh. Jersey, howeverer, lunged for Natari's neck, snagging the collar that Russia had clamped around her neck. "What's this?" the class had grown deathly silent.

"Nothing!" she cried out, trying to pull away. Instead she gagged as the collar hurt her throat. "Nothing!" this time she wheezed, glaring at Jersey with rage. Jersey pulled the collar closer, examining it like a philosopher would.

"It's... it's..." Jersey couldn't finish; the class all gasped as another student waltzed into the room. Natari snapped her head to see the boy America look at his classmates with a confused expression.

"It's what?" America asked Jersey, who released his grip on the collar, making Natari wheeze.

"America san!" he cried out, tapping the collar with his finger. "York's been claimed!" the class let out an uproar, which drowned out what Jersey tried to say. He however, grabbed the collar again, and pulled her over to America, which was staring at the two with an unreadable gaze. Natari choked and panted like a dog that was being pulled around. America pushed Jersey out of the way with a huff, and the shaggy brown haired boy went over to Pennsylvania and joined the uproar with his classmates. Natari tried not to meet the country's eyes as he stared at the collar and then at her.

"Who did this?" he demanded from Natari, who started to shake. Natari gazed at him, trying to make him understand. However, he didn't, and started to curse under his breath. "Who the heck did this?!"

"A-A-America... I ca-an't tell you!" Natari pleaded. She didn't want America confronting Russia, who was twice as big as him. "I-I can't..."

America sniffed, and released his grip on Natari, but she didn't gag or complain. She looked at him with pools of blue sorrow. "I want you to meet me at lunch next period. Be there."

Natari felt hurt; as much as she wanted to hug him, or at least _someone_, she knew that wouldn't help. She looked at Penn, who turned his head as soon as they met eyes, and then at Jersey, who glared at her. _Great... look what you did, Russia you stupid boy..._

Natari peered around; well, this was the cafeteria, where America told her to meet him. She caught a glimpse of England heading toward her, and she tensed. _Did America tell him?_

"Hey, Natari." England greeted her, starting to eat his lunch as soon as he sat down. "How are you?"

Natari sighed as she realized that the blond didn't know what happened. England was cheery, and she didn't want to see him angry. "I'm good."

England blinked. "You don't seem like it, dear. What's wrong?" he asked, and Natari rolled her eyes.

"You'll see." she told him as she saw America heading to their table, and Natari bowed her head like a dog about to be punished. America slammed his tray on the table, sending tea splattering everywhere. England looked surprised; hadn't he ever seen America angry like this?

"Wha-" England was cut off by America's snort.

"Some weirdo took York away from me!" he told him, starting to munch on what looked like crackers, only to spit them back out. Natari sniffed as she heard him mutter a low yuck. "I don't know who, but someone did!"

England looked at Natari and then at America. "Did she tell you who?"

America started to gulp some water down, complaining about the taste of the food. "No! She said that she couldn't. Why can't you?"

Natari tensed again as the attention was on her. "H-he's scary... but he seemed nice at first..." she muttered, and England smirked.

"Ahhh... Russia san?" he asked her, and Natari rapidly nodded yes. America choked on what seemed like air as he stared at her.

"Russia san?"

**What will happen to Natari? How about America's quarrel with Russia? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
